


Mine Pirate

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：其他AU [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威廉與費爾席克同為海盜的航海背景AU～</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Pirate

　　在位於賽壬灣附近的海域，以少勝多與正規海軍艦隊打了奇蹟似的一場海戰之後，他們的海盜船引來許多同行側目，畢竟他們在這星期之前都還只是默默無名的小海賊。

　　但是，從此刻開始，他們的名字被以甚至可說是吹噓的程度傳遍了附近幾個大港灣。妓院、酒館、食品市場、交易圓環，無一不沸沸揚揚談論那精彩無比的海上戰術。當徵招船員的消息對外發出後，不少人趨之若鶩前來應試，並且，只有通過艾爾亞勒與科特的測驗，獲得承認的對象，才有可能被帶到船長面前。

　　威廉明‧格禮浮，這艘海盜船的船長，最高決策者；費爾席克‧克魯克斯，一般咸認為是海盜船副船長、或許身任軍師之位，畢竟傳言間賽壬灣一役的神奇戰術就是由他所策畫。

　　直到新進船員發現副船長另有其人。

　　「費爾席克？怎麼會被認為是我的副手？」海盜頭目笑盈盈的迎著海風，那雙碧紅色的瞳孔在夕陽下熠熠生輝。身後傳來悠閒的腳步聲，他感到右肩一重，某個柔軟的東西觸到了肩頭，是費爾席克慵懶的側顏，手臂處則被結實的胸膛給壓上了。

　　「他是船東：我老闆，身兼老婆。」

　　笑意一映春風，費爾席克英姿綽約。

　　「找我們，有事嗎？」

　　


End file.
